metalderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryusei Tsurugi
is a "Choujinki", a powerful war android built by Dr. Koga at the end of World War II originally as a countermeasure against the Americans. He was hidden in a secret base of the Japanese Imperial Army until Dr. Koga activated him years later to fight the Neros Empire. Whenever his energies reach a peak from rage, with the cry , he transforms into his metallic form. Powered by 'super-gravitational energy', his killing techniques include "Laser Arm", "G-Kick", "Metal Tornado" spinning kick, "Head Crash" ram, "Plasma Punch", "Metal Bomber" punching attack from above, And "1000 Hand Punch". Biography Choujinki Metalder He was hidden in a secret base of the Japanese Imperial Army, the Silver Carcass, until Dr. Koga activated him years later to fight the Neros Empire. Metalder lived in the Silver Carcass with Springer, a dog that was able to speak through a machine created by Dr. Koga. He had a human guise known as Ryusei Tsuguri. His two friends were Mai Ogi and Hakko Kita who both became aware that he was Metalder shortly after meeting him. At the end of the series he defeats God Neros but in the process, his super-gravitational energy is greatly damaged, as a result whenever he moves longer, he will explode and the world will be destroyed by its impact. With Kita's help, Metalder is spared from destruction, but at the cost of his human form and his ability to fight as a Choujinki. In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, the Armored Army and show up and wind up defeating them. Metalder and arrive and assist the Maskmen. In a stage show where the Maskman are seen fighting the , Kamen Rider Black, Metalder, Spielban, Shaider, & , & , , and arrive and assist the team. In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, , , Underground Empire Tube, the Armored Army and The Sorcerers Clan show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Riders Black & , Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, & , Metalder, Red & and Change Dragon arrive and assist the Livemen. Personality His human guise, , is directly modeled after that of Dr. Koga's son Tatsuo of whom he lost during the war. Like Tatsuo, he loves music and plays the saxophone from time to time. His Reflection Circuit gave him the same feelings as humans and a sense of right and wrong. Specifications As Tsurugi Ryusei *Height: 186cm (73" or 6'1") *Weight: gravity control to more than 100kg (220 lbs) *Time for 100 m run: 11 sec. As Chojinki Metalder *Height: 190cm (75" or 6'3") *Weight: 250kg (551 lbs) *Time for 100m run: 1.5 seconds *Jump height: 150 metres (164 yards) *Punch Power: 10 cm(4 inches) through an iron board *Kick power: breaking an 20cm (8 inches) iron pole '''Techniques' *Laser Arm *G-Kick *Jumping Distance *Iron Claw *Vacuum Adhesion Apparatus *Metal Tornado *Plasma Punch Arsenal *Silver Carcass *Side Phantom *Metal Charger Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Metalder. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryusei Tsurugi is portrayed by (credited as ), who also portrayed Tatsuo Koga. As Metalder, his suit actors were and . Notes *Metalder resembles the protagonist of Shotaro Ishinomori's Kikaider. *Metalder shares his first name with /Kamen Rider Meteor. **He shares his last name with /Kamen Rider Sasword. *In the French and Brazilian Portuguese dub, his transformation call was "Metalder!" Instead of "Ikaru!" (Anger!). *In the French dub, he was renamed to Héraclor while in the Brazilian dub, he was renamed to Hideki Kondo. Appearances See Also Category:Non human metal heroes Category:Dual Color Metal Heroes Category:Robots Category:Deceased Characters